GLTIZ PIT HIGHSCHOOL CHAPTER 6 : THE REVENGENANCE (GPH)
TUBBA DIES AT THE END SPOILER ALERT "ah help" say snozzer as he is being shoot to death with club. "bye poop loser lol" assay scully as he run away, abonding snoozer. "you'll regert this" say snoozer as tubba SUCK HIS LIFE FOURS! after tht tubba is GROW BIGER AND ANGERER! "OH OH" say lukki who are a trans-school studint "VAT IS ZEES MESS?!" tubba roar like a giant snail and he step on locki and hei s dead now. "YOU WALL REGRET MESSING WITH TUBBA R. TUBBA FLUBBA BUBBA NUBBA WUBBA BLUBBA SR. JR. THE SECOND IV, STEP HALF COUSIN THIRD REMOVED OF THE INFAMOUS YUBBA T. XUBBA ZUBBA PUBBA LUBBA RUBBA DUB DUBBA SCRUBBA THE SECOND THE EIGHTEENTH THE THIRTIETH JR. SR. III THE FOURTH'S BEST FRIEND'S MOTHER IN-LAW'S COUSIN FROM IDAHO WHO'S BEST FRIENDS WITH THAT ONE GIRL WHO OWNS THE LAUNDROMAT IN TAIWAN, WHO I HEARD SOMETIMES LIKES TO GO ON LONG WALKS ON THE BEACH." tubba say "BUBBA R. CLUBBA, I SHELLENGE MY FEET!" say a masked heroe! "IS THAT COLONELS OF COMMUNISM I ERECT?!" boom tibba. the hero take off mask to reveal THE MAASKED HERO!!!!!!!!!! "it was me!" said aaron and then air in is steeped on and make frat noise and die tubba is field a itch on back. "WHO DARES MAKE ME ITCH?!?" yellow tubba. tubba are hearing slurp noises in his ear. tbuba close ear and gb is scream and is crush and brood are everywhere. "ha ha but no you are not have kill me!" say aaron. tubba ones again stair on arin over and overalls. "he is obstracted" say skully. "i will sleigh the best!" scully sprint forward tubba and punch very very hard in feet. "ow" say tubba and he falled over! scully is walk to tubba's phase. "HA! YOU ARE BEEN DEFEETED (LOL U DDI D SEE WHAT I MADE A PUN THERE "FEET") BY ME AND NOW YOU ARE HAVE TO GIVE UP FOREVER" "no" say tubba and he bite scully and eat oh no scully is dead what will we do without him??!?! find out meanwhile "HERE IS MY PLAN!!!!" say chubba, phrasing his hand in victor! "chubba, oh my fucking god, you have said that 6 times now and all you do is lower your hand and think again." yoshi and red are look at eachother cigarregretedly. "Chubba, I'm starting to think you don't even have a plan." "ARE YOU DEBATING MY INTENSE NOWLAGE?! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I DO INTACT HAVE A PLANE." "Oh, really? I'd like to hear it then." chuba is smill lightly and ride is scared. medianwhile "oh no" say xavior "that tubba is majer trubba" "he must be stooped, butt (XD) how" say a very scaried darius "we will device a plan!" say meadowetta xavier lock up at sky and not smile because he is a neutron kneel. "i have a plant." ladder... "are we ready to string the trap?" say skilloetta "indead we are" say darius "let's do these." say xavier "HEY TUBSTUPID" say darius. "WHY DON'T YOU COME FITH ME 1V1" "EXUSE ME? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM ARGUABLY ONE OF THE BEST BATTLERS HERE" say tubba "I ALSO RUN 1.60934 KILOMETERS IN 294100 MILLISECONDS, WEIGH AT MOST 2614.0528 KILLOGRAMS..." "NO ONE CHAIRS." yelp darius. "EXCUSE ME ARE YOU NOT INTRESTED IN ME!???????????????!" cry tubba. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE MONKEY CAT." tubba start to chess after darius, witch is easy becorse tubba is giant. tubba CROOSH darius. "oh no dairy is dead ;(" say meadowetta. "lol" say xiviar. "wow you are n't fairy nice." and they are start to arglue. "WOOD YOU PEOPLES PLEASE BE QUIET I AM TRYING TO RAM A PAGE." scroached tubba "no slut up i am trying to fight." say xavid. "############### DID U SAY TO #######" COURSED TUBBA. tubba star to chase them. "skeloetta i love u i will sacklifice my living for you" and xavier load tubba toward trap. "what, gross" say meloetta. xavier steps into trap. xavier get killed by trap. "what" seize tubba and skelleotta? "what was the joint of that" says meloetta. "IT APPRE IT IS JUST I AND YOU, SKRETTO" "NOPE, I AM ACTUALLY HERE!" trumpetly say aaron. aaron is squish by foot. so are meloetta. the hero's are dead the end